villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malachi (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Malachi is a major antagonist in the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., being the secondary antagonist of the sixth season and will presumably be the main antagonist of the seventh and final season. He is a Chronicom Hunter who initially assisted Altarah in her quest to save their homeworld from destruction. However, he later betrays and kills her after seeing flaws in her plan and is now currently set upon taking over Earth as their new homeworld. He is portrayed by Christopher James Baker. Biography At some point in his past, Malachi became a Chronicom Hunter. After their homeworld was destroyed by the Shrike, Malachi became a high-ranking enforcer of Chronicom military leader Atarah and began assisting her in her mission to prevent their race from being driven to near-extinction. After Chronicoms failed to capture human Leo Fitz and fellow Chronicom Enoch, Atarah sent Malachi to capture Fitz. He was then captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and explained that Fitz is wanted for tampering with the universe, implying that the Chronicoms blame them for destroying their race. After the agents arrived on Kitson to find Fitz and Enoch, Malachi escaped and pursued them. Inside a bar, he fought a high Quake but he was able to capture Fitz and return to Altarah. After Atarah captured the agents, she projected hologram of Malachi holding Fitz at gunpoint and beat him for not obeying instructions. She turned off the hologram to get them to comply. After the agents attempt to escape, Malachi is present during their standoff and then escorts Simmons away when she turns herself in to assist Fitz in helping them. Malachi was later knocked out after Enoch had second thoughts and escaped with the two humans. Later, Malachi was sent to hunt them down. Having reviewed Leo Fitz's and Jemma Simmons' memories, Malachi came to disagree with Atarah's plan of going into the past to prevent the Destruction of Chronyca-2. Instead, Malachi suggested that the Chronicoms should look for a new planet and turn it into Chronyca-3, which could be a backup for Chronyca-2. Malachi and Baal-Gad requested permission from Atarah to gather a group of Chronicom Hunters for such conquest, but their plan was judged unnecessary by Atarah, who considered her own plan flawless. As a result, Malachi stated that Atarah was the flaw in the Chronicom's plan and murdered her with his Chronicom Rifle, taking command of the Chronicoms. Following his takeover, Malachi reassigned all the Chronicom anthropologists Enoch was trying to gather to the role of Hunters so the Chronicoms would be able to follow his plan of conquest. Malachi and his fellow Chronicom Hunters invaded the S.H.I.E.L.D. base known as the Lighthouse in an attempt to take over the Earth as their new home by discovering S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Genderless Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil